Clothes treatment apparatuses are apparatuses that can treat clothes, e.g. wash and dry clothes and smooth wrinkles in clothes, at home or at laundromats.
Clothes treatment apparatuses may be classified into a washer for washing clothes, a dryer for drying clothes, a washer/dryer having both a washing function and a drying function, a refresher for refreshing clothes, and a steamer for removing unnecessary wrinkles in clothes.
The refresher is an apparatus that can keep clothes comfortable and fresh. The refresher functions, for example, to dry clothes, to supply fragrance to clothes, to prevent the occurrence of static electricity in clothes, or to remove wrinkles from clothes.
The steamer is an apparatus that may simply supply steam to clothes in order to remove wrinkles from the clothes. Unlike a general iron, the steamer can remove wrinkles from the clothes without directly applying heat to the clothes.
A clothes treatment apparatus having both the functions of a refresher and a steamer may remove wrinkles from clothes received in the clothes treatment apparatus, and may additionally deodorize the clothes, using steam and hot air.